


Bonded from the start

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Jealous Derek, M/M, baby!derek, domestic life, time space magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles encounters a toddler Derek<br/>The little wolf recognizes him as "his"<br/>Meanwhile normal age Derek gets jealous of his younger self</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded from the start

"What" Stiles looks down at the tugging on his leg, a toddler about two years of age is smiling at him

"Up" the baby bumbles out, tugging at his leg and reaching up with his other hand. Stiles stares perplexed at the child, looking around to see if a parent had lost their baby,

"Up! Up!"

"Shh, okay, okay." he bends down, picking him up and sits him down beside him on the park bench, "where are your parents little guy?"

The toddler giggled “you smell good. mine”

"Aha okay, what’s your name?"

"Dewek" 

"Derek, did you wander from your mommy and daddy"

"Uh-uh" Derek giggled again, and pawed at Stiles’ shirt, "I foud you. You mine"

Stiles smiled, “oh you’re adorable” he tussled the little boy’s hair, “but you can’t go wandering off. I’m waiting for someone here, so we can wait together so your parents can take you home”

"No"

"No?"

"No home, I stay wif you" the child whined, "Stay. Stay. Stay" the toddler grew more aggravated, what happened next surprised Stiles. He shifted; as in sprouted fur and claws,

"Holy crap" he whispered under his breathe, he grabbed for his phone and dialed a number

"Shh shh, calm down. Okay you can stay with me-" The werebaby seemed to calm down at that and shifted back, "Oh wow, um Derek get over here now."

"Is something wrong?"

"Just get over here now"

"Okay, I’m right around the corner"

He hung up, and was battling the child; trying to stop him from climbing on top of him- he failed, little Derek latched on, hugging him profusely. He saw his boyfriend walked towards him

"What’s going- on?"

Stiles shrugged open armed, “He sort of just appeared. What?”

Derek stared, “That’s me” it was like he was looking at old photo, his toddler self was on top of Stiles, nuzzling him

"What"

"Mine!"

"Wh- that’s me" Derek pointed at the child. Stiles stared down at the child, then looked back up at him, he did it two more times

"Holy crap. He does look like you- wait, you had a kid before meeting me?"

"Stiles" Derek breathed, "Are you stupid? We’ve known each other for years now. I do not and did not have a kid. I may be bisexual but I’ve only got eyes for you"

"Awe you’re cheesy- but, how" he stopped himself mid sentence, pointing down at the child

"Um…" Derek rubbed his neck, "talk to Deaton?"

"Does that mean we have to bring him- i mean you?"

"Yes, come on" Derek stepped forward, moving to take his boyfriend’s hand when little Derek swatted at his hand

"No. Mine"

"What"

Stiles chuckled, “yeah little you has been saying that since- he… oh”

"Little me feels the bond"

"Well this is-" he wrapped his arms around the child, carrying him as he stood, "a thing." the kid laughed and smooshed his face

"Aw Der- little you is adorable" Derek rolled his eyes, and moved to put an arm around him, and once again the little one whined and swatted him away

"Noooo no! He’s mine. Mine!"

"Oh my god" Stiles laughed

"It’s not funny"

"It really is"

Derek grumbled, “come on lets go” walking ahead of the two, Stiles smiled and tussled the toddler’s hair again

"You’re making my boyfriend jealous"

"I’m not jealous"

"I don’t need to be a werewolf to know you’re lying" Stiles chuckled, and little Derek laughed with him.

***

"So he just appeared?" Deaton took a look at the child, he attempted to take him but the toddler squealed slightly and clung on to Stiles tighter, Derek sat across from him still fuming. 

"Yeah, I said it twice just to be clear"

"And its Derek"

"Yeah, and he won’t leave me. Der" he points to his mate, "Says its the bond that he senses"

"Well that would make sense yes. hmm" Deaton placed a hand under his chin, thinking. he walked around the table in his office and rummaged around

"What is it?"

"I have a thought, it might be time distortion magic, but I won’t be able to check unless I have- Ah here it is" He held out a white crystal dangling on a string. He held the rock by the string and swung it in a circular motion, it glowed as it picked up speed,

"What is that?"

"Scrying tool, but I’ve purposed it to uncover the magic that resulted in your little toddler here" baby Derek giggled, reaching out for the glowing halo. Everyone gasped as the toddler started to shimmer

"Oh" 

"What ‘oh’?"

"He’s an apparition of sorts. Like a memory echo"

"But aren’t apparitions like ghosts?" Derek questioned, watching his younger self continue to giggle and glow. Deaton breathed deeply, stopping the crystal from spinning,

"I don’t know, I’m out of practise with all this"

"But you’re the pack’s emissary"

"Well, all I know is that little Derek here will fade back to where his memories belong, in the past"

"How long with that take?" Derek asked, there was a little irritation in his voice

"Derek here is getting jealous that this Derek" Stiles hoisted him up on his hip, "Is getting all my attention"

"I am not. That’s ridiculous" Derek pouted, folding his arms over his chest

"Hard to say, it maybe a tomorrow, or a few days"

"Great" 

"Der- quit your sulking" Stiles turned to face him, the little one smooshed his face, "It’s like practise, for kids- haha hey stop that"

"I-erm…" Derek stuttered, and blushed slightly at the idea of having kids and raising them with Stiles. He coughed, furrowing his brow

"I- he won’t let me near you though"

"Awe you’ll find a way"

Deaton clear his throat “Anyways, I suggest you three go home and wait it out. Let me know if anything changes”

"Sure. Thanks"

***

They arrived at the loft, Derek stalked off upstairs, Stiles and little Derek stood silently looking at each other

"Can I put you down now?"

"No!"

Stiles sighed, “I bet you’re hungry, how am I going to get you food if I’ve got you here?” The child stared at him silently for a bit, before nuzzling him once more

"Otay"

"Good" Stiles set him on the floor and walked over to the kitchen, "Babe, stop being a jealous butthead over your child self and help me with dinner"

He waited at the island countertop, he heard a groan and Derek was padding his way back down; already changed into his usual comfortable get up- shirtless with pyjama pants, He waltzed over, quickly pecking Stiles on the cheek: the little one didn’t like that

"No! Mine!" little Derek yelled and ran to latch onto Stiles’ leg like a koala. Derek sighed

"See"

Stiles shrugged, “then talk to yourself or you know what go cut the vegetables” he knelt down, meeting the toddler’s gaze

"Hey little one, you need to stop doing that okay? Big Derek’s getting mad that you’re hogging me."

"Murph" the child just mumbled into his leg

"You know how to share right?"

"No."

Derek shook his head, “Don’t bother, I was pretty hardheaded back then”

"So nothing’s changed" Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, Derek sighed rolling his eyes, returning his attention to the vegetables, "Please?"

The toddler slowly release his leg, standing up, and crossing his arms “fime” he pouted, the little one wasn’t happy about it but he listened

"Can you go play over there- wait" He stood up, "Der- we don’t have toys for children"

"Because I’m a grown man."

Stiles sigh exasperated, “Fine, hang on little guy” he went about the kitchen and came back with a wooden spoon and some pots. He set them up just outside of the kitchen, “you can play pots and pans” he tapped the spoon on one of the pans with a soft clang then gave the spoon to little Derek

"You’re going to regret that"

"No I won’t" Stiles took the diced produce and tossed it in a large pan, "He’ll be fine"

The child bumbled and clanged away playfully, the metallic chiming of the pots rang out. Derek watched himself beating on the makeshift drum set and smiled a little

"What’s with that face?" Stiles asked, as he sautéd 

"What face?"

"That one" he pointed, Derek immediately scowled, "awe don’t do that"

"I was just thinking"

"About us?"

"And about kids"

"Oh" Stiles blushed, quickly turning to face the stove

Derek went over to his younger self and crouched “I want to start a family with you someday- hi”

"Hi" *clang*clang* the child smiled, tapping away

"Do you like Stiles?" he pointed to his boyfriend, little Derek nodded, "oh, me too"

"He mine first"

Derek chuckled, “Okay okay, he’s yours first. But one day you’ll find someone else that’ll be yours”

“‘Kay” 

Stiles watched them interact and smile, even if it was his infant self, Derek was pretty good with kids. The clanging stops and the little one picks himself up, moving towards Derek. He hugged him, surprising Derek 

"He yours now" he looked up, smiling at his older self before shimmering again. 

"ah-!" Stiles and Derek watched as little Derek’s shimmering body wavered and faded away, the little one’s giggling echoed through the room. Derek stood up slowly and turned to face him,

"I miss him already" Stiles smiled a little, he went to hug Derek who wrapped his arms around him tightly he chuckled a little

"You’re being dramatic"

"But you were so cute!"

"Am I not cute now?" they separated, Derek looked down at him

"No" 

"Ouch" he placed a hand on his chest, "I’m hurt"

"Oh shut up, you grew up fucking sexy- ah shit the stir fry" Stiles flitted back to the stove and Derek laughed heartily, "It’s ruined" Stiles sighed and tossed the burnt meal into the compost bin

"You really shouldn’t be emotional when you cook"

"Be quiet you. It’s all your fault anyways-you and you’re little self having an adorable moment…" he grumbled, Derek rolled his eyes and smiled

"Take out?"

Stiles sighed, “yeah, I guess”

"Tell you what, I’ll show you my baby photos while we eat"

"YOU HAVE BABY PHOTOS?!"


End file.
